


Wrapped Up

by BlindVenetian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cloak kink, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sort of hurt/comfort, Warming Up, blankets and softness, set in LadyIrina's amazing world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindVenetian/pseuds/BlindVenetian
Summary: After getting all muddy, wet, and cold in an icy rainstorm while on a mission, Corin warms up with the help of his Mandalorian and his cloak.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Wrapped Up

The rain splashed down in sheets, the icy temperatures turning the fat droplets into sleet. Corin normally would be all for the refreshing and wonderful cold, but now he was just plain wet and miserable. He trudged through the freezing mud, tripping over branches and barely keeping hold on the parcel. 

He had left the cave that Din and the Child had set up to go fetch the parcel they had come to this planet for. It contained important parts to put together a transmitter, but now all he wanted was to get back to his Mandalorian and the Child and warm up. He came up over the top of the hill and finally the shelter was in his sights. 

After tumbling and sliding down the other side he climbed up the slick rocks that led to the cave perched in the side of a cliff. 

“Din! I’m back!”

The familiar silver helmet appeared over the edge. 

“I got the parcel! Here take it.”

Din grabbed the parcel and set it aside. 

“Here, let me help you up,” Din grabbed his arms and pulled him into the cave. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Corin’s hands rested on Din’s forearms. 

They pressed their heads together. Corin savored the warmth coming from deeper inside and the touch of his cyare. 

“I’m glad you’re back.”

A little coo made Corin turn and kneel down next to the Child. “Hi, ad’ika.” 

The Child looked up at him from where he was playing with some rocks and sticks, turning his head with question. 

“You’re soaking wet,” Din said. 

Corin looked down at himself, realizing he was far more caked in mud than he thought. He pushed his hair back from his forehead and looked back at Din. 

“You’re shivering too. Corin, you have to warm up.”

“I need to change but I don’t have anything else to wear.” 

He hadn’t exactly planned on getting drenched in an icy rainstorm. 

“I have a blanket I brought for tonight, you can wear that until your clothes are dry. And this,” Din unwrapped his cloak from around his neck. He folded it up. “If you stay like that you’re going to get sick.”

Corin didn’t like the idea of being out of his armor in an unknown place for so long, but he knew he needed to get warm.

“Thank you.”

“Let me help you with your armor,” Din moved in and began loosening a mud-caked pauldron. “You sure got messy out there. I’m sorry it was so cold and wet.”

“The cold part was fine. The wet part was terrible. But it’s okay. I have the parcel and I’m back.”

They set the armor on the ground and Din slid his hands underneath Corin’s shirt, peeling it up and off of him. He also removed Corin’s belt, and his own gloves, running his hands up and down Corin’s clammy arms. 

“I hate seeing you so miserable, cyar'ika. I hope you don’t get sick from this.”

“I’ve survived much worse, haven’t I?” Corin said. He caught one of Din’s hands and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

Din moved his hand to Corin’s cheek. Corin closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth seeping into his face. 

“Take your pants off now too,” Din said. 

Even though it wasn’t meant to be sexual, Corin’s heart did a flip. He wished Din could warm him up in other ways too. 

“Whatever you want,” Corin smiled as he unzipped his pants. 

Din knelt down to unlace his soggy boots. 

“Go closer to the fire.”

Corin moved to stand where the cave curved over the fire, pushing the heat into his skin. His arms and legs ached as they thawed. Feeling like his bones were burning.

Din unfurled the cloak, shaking it out. He tossed it over Corins head, pulling the edges around his shoulders and buttoning it across his chest. Din grabbed him into a tight hug. He could still feel Corin’s tremors and broke the embrace to grab the blanket. 

Corin looked down at the cloak, reveling in getting to wear something of Din’s. 

Din sat down against the rocks and beckoned Corin to him. He set the blanket down and wrapped it around Corin’s legs, rubbing all over to dry him off. He put his arms tightly around him and ran careful fingers through Corin’s hair, detangling and pulling the mud out. Not only was Din’s cloak encircling Corin and giving him warmth, but Din’s body heat bled through the layers and Corin relaxed backwards. 

Corin ran his hands along the cloak, feeling the soft dryness of the wool. He put his nose into the folds of fabric and closed his eyes, trying to breath in the comforting scent without Din noticing. He could smell Din all over it. The cloak normally sat wrapped high up Din’s neck, touching his skin. He breathed in deeper and smelled the soap from it’s last wash, fresh air, and Din’s sweat. Corin felt like he was high off of it all. Something about knowing that the fabric had rubbed against Din so intimately, that it had provided him with warmth and protection, that their child had before been wrapped in it, soothed by it, and now Corin was wearing it. It felt special, every frayed edge evidence of Din’s survival of battles and missions. One more way to connect to the man he loved the most. 

Din was his shelter against the storm of life, his defender, his most treasured connection. The mystery behind his helmet, the kindness of his heart, his power, the strength of his body, which Corin recognized encircled his own. 

Corin knew he wasn’t alone, but he was so riled up by the cloak and the press of Din’s chest to his back that he let his hand slip back up underneath the blankets and pushed against his dick. Corin rubbed his cheak against his shoulder, feeling the softness on his face. 

“Enjoying my cloak?” Din said quietly into his ear. 

Corin shivered at the rumble of Din’s voice. “Smells good. I love wearing it. Feels like you wrapped all around me, protecting me. Soft on all of me.”

He felt Din’s sharp intake of breath at his shameless admission. “I love seeing you wrapped up in it. You look so pretty in my cape, in my armor,” Din brought a hand up underneath the blanket and cloak, rubbing at Corin’s collarbone and neck, hand warm and solid. 

“Feels safe,” Corin murmured, nestling down further. 

“I will always do my best to protect you, cyare,” Din rested his head on Corin’s shoulder and squeezed him, legs and arms tightening, sliding his hand down further and further to rest it over Corin’s. 

“Now is not a good time, but later, just you wait,” Din growled, the cool helmet pressing against Corin’s neck. “I’m gonna wrap you back up in my cloak, no other fabric in the way and no one else in the way.”

Corin whimpered. He had thought getting caught in the rain was bad luck, but no, it was very very good luck. 

“Din.”

“Just relax, ner kar’ta.”

Corin took a deep breath and tried to rein himself back in. He took Din’s hand and wrapped it around his middle. He sighed and let himself watch the fire. Soon he had fallen asleep.


End file.
